1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electric parking brake system and a method for controlling the electric parking brake system, and, more specifically, to an automatic release of a brake in response to a shifting operation in an electric parking brake system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-07-144623 (JP-A-07-144623) describes a technology related to an electric parking brake system. According to the technology, when the state in which the shift position is in Neutral or Park continues for a predetermined time or longer, a parking brake is automatically applied. When the state in which the shift position is in Drive or Reverse continues for a predetermined time or longer, the parking brake is automatically released. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2003-327101 (JP-A-2003-327101) describes that a parking brake is automatically released when the shift position is changed to Drive or Reverse.